


maybe he finally found a home

by mellohidoeswords



Series: mellohi writes transinnit stuff lol [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Supportive Wilbur Soot, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellohidoeswords/pseuds/mellohidoeswords
Summary: tommy comes out to wilbur, fluff and a bit of misunderstanding ensues
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: mellohi writes transinnit stuff lol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171004
Comments: 5
Kudos: 261





	maybe he finally found a home

**Author's Note:**

> tw// brief mention of transphobia (not too much, but i wanna make sure)   
> \-   
> this one isn't as good as the first part ngl, but i hope it suffices!! this /is/ a part 2 so the first part might give some background but it can be read as it's own thing.

“Oh Toms," Wilbur said, his voice soft and filled with sympathy, "do you want to talk about it? You don't have to if you don't want to."

Tommy thought about it, all the possibilities and outcomes from this. A clip of Wilbur saying trans right came to mind. If someone was going to support him, it would be Wilbur. It's worth a shot.

"Yeah, can we talk for a bit?" Tommy said with a shaky voice. He was very, very nervous about coming out but it had to be done. He needed someone there for him.

"Of course! So, what's bothering you, man?" Wilbur chirped. He always sounded so happy around Tommy, and Tommy was hoping that that wouldn't change after today.

Tommy took a deep breath- ouch- and waited a second, wondering if he should really do this.

"It's now or never." He thought to himself.

"I'm trans." Oh God, he sounded like he was about to burst into tears.

"Oh," Wilbur said, it didn't sound rude or disappointed, but more soft with a bit of surprise than anything. "I'm so happy for you, Tommy! Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me!"

Tommy was full on sobbing by the time Wilbur finished speaking. He'd never had someone be that supportive in his life. All he ever got was backhanded comments. So this? It felt like he finally got peace, finally got happiness.

"Toms?"

"Y-yeah…?"

"Tommy, I'm so, so, so proud of you. But, uh, what pronouns do you use?"

Tommy nearly lost his shit, he laughed really hard and it hurt like hell but oh well. After his laugh broke down into little giggles he answered the question at hand.

"Wilbur," he paused his sentence for a second to laugh a bit more, "he/him, I'm ftm."

"Oh."

They both burst out laughing, and Tommy finally felt at home.


End file.
